Prism Tank
European Alliance |role = Siege |useguns = Comet prism refractor |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 280 |armortype = Light |speed = 6 |turn = 4 |sight = 6 |cost = $1450 |time = 0:52 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |groundattack = 100 * 210% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 190% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure * 100% vs. all infantry armor types and Drone * 35% vs. Light * 20% vs. Medium/Harvester * 15% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 110 frames (7.3 in-game seconds) |range = 13.5, minimum 1 |ability = Weapon disperses 5 beams that hits additional targets in a radius of 5 around the main target, causing damage to each |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Prism Tank is a long-range siege vehicle used by the European Alliance consisting of a powerful long-ranged prism refractor mounted on a tank chassis. Official description When it comes to artillery, the Prism Tank is the go-to for every European commander, bending light into a solid beam capable of inflicting great destructive force. Due to the hefty weight of the tank, the charge couplings usually built in Prism Towers were removed to allow for better mobility. This makes the Prism Tank ineffective against armored vehicles. The tank's prism refractor is not only effective at destroying enemy structures, but can also function as an anti-infantry weapon in a pinch.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Prism Tanks are highly effective against both infantry and structures. They have sufficient range and power to act as siege units for the European Alliance. A small group of Prism Tanks could easily lay waste to an undefended base. The powerful and deadly beam of light launched from Prism Tanks cannon radiates from the target to hit multiple enemies nearby. Their disperse damage, combined with their long range, make them effective weapons against groups of infantry units. Prism Tanks hit their targets instantly and accurately. Their prism beams have no projectiles or target locks and therefore cannot be evaded. Prism Tanks are capable of striking targets at almost point blank range, unlike many siege vehicles which suffer from a large minimum attack range. The major disadvantages of Prism Tanks are: light armor, slow rate of fire and poor damage against heavy armor. Besides, Prism Tanks are also easy targets for precision airstrikes. Armored tanks and air units are therefore good counters against these fragile vehicles. It is recommended to escort Prism Tanks together with Cavalier Tanks, Mirage Tanks and AMCs. Despite having excellent siege capabilities, Prism Tanks have a relatively short maximum range as compared to other siege vehicles like Hailstorms and Scud Launchers. They cannot outrange long-range base defenses such as Hammer Defenses or Grand Cannons. Appearances Act One * The Prism Tank makes its first appearance in Panic Cycle, where it becomes buildable once the player takes control of the European base. Act Two * In the Allied Covert Ops mission Obstinate, where the player is playing as the United States, Prism Tanks replace Athena Cannons as a buildable unit, requiring a Mercury Uplink instead of a Shield Command like normal. Assessment See also * Athena Cannon * Hailstorm References zh:光棱坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Tanks Category:Prism